dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unrest in the Alienage
Side Door to Hospice Moving discussion from article ... NOTE: The key will allow you to enter from the alley, but the door will remain locked (in the PC version) if you are inside the hospice, leaving the front door as your only exit - where the mages and guards will attack if you slipped past and entered through the back door. (Is this a bug?) : I was able to leave out the back door that I came in through after paying the back door guard, the guards that were in front showed up on my mini map as red enemies at that point as well, so I think it was a bug. Can anyone else confirm please? ::I've just tried this on the PC, and I can definitely exit the hospice back through the side door. The door does show as locked at first, but clicking on it will reuse the key obtained from the elf guard to unlock it. Thought it better to move this to the talk page from the main article until there's confirmation of the issue. --Zoev 17:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Civilians joining in battle This article currently contains the text "Be careful if you decide to fight the healers. Elven citizens will join in the battle, and by the time you manage to kill all of the healers several of them will die." I definitely noticed this on my first playthroughs, but it doesn't seem to happen any more on my PC version of the game - perhaps it was fixed by one of the patches? Can anyone else confirm? And does this issue arise on the XBox and PS3? --Zoev 17:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : I just got through this part and several Elves did join in the fight with the healers so I had to kill them. I play the PS3 version so it seems to still happen. I even went through the side door first hoping that it would prevent having to kill the few civilians that decided to join in. Bandit-Behind-Bars 00:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I can confirm this. Should probably be added to the bug section. Or maybe it's not a bug? I am on the PC, v.1.03. Either the factions are set wrong, or maybe the civilians go hostile, because they believe the Tevinters to possess the real cure. In any case, the civilians only go hostile if you are close enough to them while attacking the Tevinters. WRFan (talk) 20:18, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think it's a bug causing those elves to attack. I always thought that those Tevinter mages are Blood Mages, and that they're using Blood Control to force the elf civilians to fight. Unless I'm misremembering the elves were even doing that twitching/blue flash thing that happens when a Blood Mage in your own party uses that spell. Whatever the case focusing on the healers and killing them first seems to prevent any more elves from getting sucked into the fight and attacking you.----DarkAger (talk) 20:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, I've overcome my lazyness and actually fired up the toolset and checked what is going on. Turns out it's NOT a bug. The blood mages are indeed mind-controlling the civilians. One of the mages actually applies the Dead Man Walking spell to them so that they explode when they get close to party members. Thing is, this is not working, because casting this spell generates a lot of threat, so the targets affected by this spell will stop attacking party members and instead run for the blood mage and attack him! Which is indeed a bug. Thing is, when Veras dies, the civilians are supposed to automatically die as well, but for some reason this is not working properly, because sometimes you kill Veras and one of the civilians will still attack you. WRFan (talk) 06:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : Only Elf always attacks. I think it is the female one who challenges Shianni in the initial cutscene, saying she has children. Always seems to be just that one in PC v1.04. --Grail Quest 22:26, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Approval I couldn't seem to edit it when I tried but I just wanted to add that when allowing Caladrius the option to propose an offer instead of just out-right killing him (after fighting him) but refusing to hear more about his blood ritual you get a +4 from Zevran and a +6 from Wynne. : Dialouge options chosen after the battle: :: Perhaps you should be left to the mercies of these elves? :: No, I wouldn't. :: No, I don't suppose I would. (Attack.) Bandit-Behind-Bars 00:56, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : I noticed the same thing. I've made the correction for Zevran (Wynne was already done). --Tungstic (talk) 02:39, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect Approval/Disapproval ratings for Escapes with slaves I was just playing this on my PS3 and had my party as Morrigan, Sten, and Wynne. I persuaded him to give me the letter for free and he can keep the slaves and the money. Your chart was incorrect as winne got a disapproval of -4 and Sten got an approval of +5. I have rectified this on the page. In retrospect, I probably should have posted this first, sorry. Caladrius and Alistair The article says Caladrius has a specific comment when Alistair is in the party. Is this verified? Can someone indicate exactly how to get to this in PC v1.04? I can't find it through dialogue. --Grail Quest 22:27, December 28, 2011 (UTC) : Checking the toolset, it seems that if the Warden doesn't fight Devera, and is brought to Caladrius to parlay, and Alistair is in the party, the following dialogue occurs: ::Caladrius: I hope there is a good explanation for this, Devera. ::Devera: There is, Enchanter. This intruder fought his/her way through the courtyard, but claims that s/he is not here to exact revenge. ::Caladrius: (scoffs) And thus you thought it best to bring the Grey Warden directly to me? ::Devera: Grey Warden? But... I... ::Caladrius: We are in the company of the royal bastard who would be King, as well. Tsk. Have you no sense, my dear? ::Alistair: Listen to that. A slaver calling me a bastard. I hope you know what you're doing... ::Caladrius: Well, what is done is done. Well met, Grey Warden. I am Caladrius, and I have heard a great deal about you and... your friends. :I imagine this is the comment being referenced. Theskymoves (talk) 19:55, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Untitled There seems to be a bug when playing as the city elf with a romance with Zevran, at least on the Xbox version that I'm playing on. When talking to Shianni, the wedding is brought up by Zevran stating, "A wedding? So there is a secretive side to you." Regardless of what response you choose, the next portion is never spoken and the screen messes up before giving you your next response options. The only way around it I have found is to have Alistair in the party as, rather than go back to Zevran, he speaks instead, but that doesn't help figure out what Zevran says in that middle section. Is this common and is there some other way around it that WOULD allow me to hear it? Or did I just get particularly lucky and no one else has had this issue? : It's a known bug that's pretty common on at least the Xbox and PC, I'm not sure about the PS3. There is a mod for the PC that adds alot of Zevran's missing dialogue for several different portions of the game, including this part in the Alienage. But for consoles there's no workaround. Kelcat (talk) 21:10, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Battle Music in the Alienage's Tevinter Warehouse It's been a while since I've last played the first Dragon Age, and I am aware that not all of the music in the game is on the OST or even recorded in mp3/mp4 format or YouTube videos. :P The fight against the Tevinter slavers certainly has unique battle music. Ifnsman (talk) 03:58, July 17, 2014 (UTC) http://youtu.be/NZ2Ebtrv-v4?t=1m7s ...I still can't find the music (in recorded track-form) anywhere on the Internet. In my opinion, it is by far the best battle theme in Dragon Age: Origins. Ifnsman (talk) 16:53, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Devera's backup @ Unrest_in_the_Alienage#Tevinter_Warehouse is said there are 8 soldiers as Devera's backup. I've encountered 9. Does this vary or is "8" wrong? -- CompleCCity 11:43, August 1, 2014 (UTC)